SunGlassWolf13's OC Collection
by SunGlassWolf13
Summary: -Sigh- I said I was done with Fanfiction for a while, but I figured I needed to do something to keep me busy. So here is where I will place my OC's that I have made. Note: Scareye will NOT be here until the fanfiction is finished. (River Song: Spoilers :3) Anyways, enjoy. I OWN THE CHARACTERS. None of them will be used without my permission.
1. Pinstripe (Gremlins OC)

Pinstripe:

Ball

After a scientist steals Gizmo and gets him wet. Two fluffy fur-balls are sent flying out of poor Gizmo's back. One lands into a vat of intelligent-increasing hormones, while the other one lands right next to it. The fluffy ball is black, with stripes leading up till a huge white tuff of fur that sticks out on top. The creature unfolds and climbs out of the vat. It says its first words, "Would you happen to have any spectacles?" With that, Pinstripe was born.

Mogwai

Even as a mogwai, like Stripe and Mohawk before him, Pinstripe was mischievous, evil, and after landing into a vat of brain hormones, became extremely intelligent, even able to turn his helper, Falcon, invincible to sunlight. He was a black and white mogwai. He had white stripes all across his small body. His chest and stomach was white. Like Stripe and Mohawk, he has a white stripe of hair on his head. Each stripe leads into the white chest area. He wears rectangular shaped spectacles, which make is blue eyes look bigger. He constantly is rambling and constantly has his hands behind his back. He tricks his owner into feeding him after midnight and he becomes a gremlin.

Egg

Not too much about his egg, other than he takes his glasses off before cocooning and sets them in front of the egg. His egg has black stripes across it.

Gremlin

Pinstripe hatches from his cocoon and lets out a yawn. He opens up his blue eyes and laughs', realizing what has happened. He is a dark green gremlin with black stripes all across his body, leading up to his jaws and eyes. He wears his spectacles and his intelligence grows. He has a white stripe that leads down his back, along with small spines on the left and right of his hair. He is constantly rambling like his mogwai self and he is always thinking. After killing his owner, Pinstripe and Falcon make their way to a mall. There he causes an explosion at the Rainforest Café, causing himself and Falcon to get wet and start multiplying. Pinstripe becomes the leader of the third batch of gremlins and they take over the mall. There he captures Gizmo for killing him, twice. The gremlins trash the mall until Billy manages to get inside. Falcon tries to kill him, but Billy manages to convince him to leave Pinstripe's army. After capturing Billy and Gizmo, he sings a song and his fellow creatures join in. Falcon manages to kill all of the gremlins except for Pinstripe, who confronts Billy, Gizmo, and Falcon in the vents.

Death

After a gruesome battle with Falcon, Pinstripe manages to subdue the traitor. He makes an attempt to kill Gizmo, but Falcon pulls a pin on his grenade belt and speaks his first and last words, "PINSTRIPE, CACA!" Pinstripe is caught in the blast and is hit with the shrapnel. Falcon loses his life in the process. As Billy and Kate reunite, Pinstripe's dying body appears with one last shot in his pistol. But as soon as he pulls the trigger, he finds out that Falcon filled his pistol with blanks. The evil gremlin's body falls to the ground, full of holes, his cracked glasses smashing against the roof. He dies as his sun-protection serum wears off and he begins to melt. His ears fall off, his skull caves in, and he becomes a lifeless puddle on the roof. Gizmo walks over, kicks some dust at his puddle and growls, "Stripe, CaCa!"

Relations with other characters

Falcon:

Pinstripe and Falcon were the first two mogwai born from Gizmo. Pinstripe landed in an intelligence serum vat, and some of it splashed on Falcon, who then knew how to operate and customize firearms. Falcon was very, very loyal to Pinstripe, which he took advantage of. As a mogwai, Pinstripe used Falcon for a test of his own, making him invulnerable to sunlight. As a gremlin, Pinstripe made his kill his owner, cause an explosion, which got both of them wet, used him for spawning new gremlins by dunking him in water and forcing him to attack anyone who got in Pinstripe's way. Then Pinstripe ordered Falcon to go after Billy, who snuck into the mall. Billy talked Falcon into joining him on his quest to save Gizmo. He then went on to go on to commit genocide of his own offspring, killing them all except for Pinstripe. Falcon and Pinstripe fight in the vents of the mall, while Billy and Gizmo attempt to escape. After being badly wounded by Pinstripe, Falcon brings out his secret weapon, a grenade belt. He pulls the pin and goes up in flames as it explodes, catching Pinstripe in the blast.

Gizmo:

Pinstripe hates Gizmo. His previous lives, Stripe and Mohawk, were killed by him, and therefore he tries to kill him instead of torturing him. However, like his other selves, he was spawned from Gizmo. After eating after midnight and becoming his darker self, Pinstripe hunts down Gizmo and kidnaps him and takes him to the mall, where he proceeds to try and kill him. He then process he gets wet and helps spawn a third batch. He finally captures Gizmo again and sets him on a moving belt, towards a large tank of water, therefore making him spawn more mogwai painfully and drowning him. Billy and Falcon manage to save him. He is seen trying to escape Pinstripe. When Pinstripe melts, Gizmo kicks dust at him and speaks for the second time, "Stripe, Caca!"

Billy:

Even though he remembers Gizmo as his most hated enemy, he does remember Billy and his attempts to stop him from having his fun. Billy is also the one who convinced his right-hand-man to turn against him. Billy owns Gizmo and is therefore a threat. Billy fought with Stripe and was responsible for the destruction of the second batch. In Pinstripe's eyes, Billy should be the last human to watch his army take over the world, then he would order Falcon to kill him and his wife.

Kate:

Pinstripe doesn't come in contact with Billy's wife until he is dying. His body climbs up to the roof and makes an attempt to kill Billy, Kate, or Gizmo, but it fails and he melts away.

The Third Batch:

Pinstripe is the leader of the third batch of gremlins; therefore, he cares enough about them to make sure that they all know where he is and who he is. However, if any of them annoy Pinstripe, he won't think twice about ordering Falcon to kill them, or doing it himself. As for their thoughts on him, well, he is the smartest one of all of them, and therefore he knows the best places to have fun! They just follow the one with the stripe, because that seems to make him different. He usually surrounds himself with his second-in-command, Falcon, and four or five others. Female gremlins start to spawn when Pinstripe tricks Falcon into being dunked into water. They mostly walk around and try to get the others to fight over them, but some gather around Pinstripe in the food court, in order to make others gather around him. The entire third batch is shot down by Falcon when he helps Billy and Gizmo escape.


	2. Switchblade (G1 Transformers OC)

(Note: This is referring to G1 Transformers, not any of the other incarnations of the series.)

Name: Switchblade

Alliance: Decepticon

Class: Spy/Infiltrator

Vehicle: Classic 1980 Mercedes 200d

Rival: Mirage/Dino

Armor/Vehicle color: Dark Purple

Story: Switchblade is the Decepticon's lead spy and one deadly assassin. His cocky and mafia-like attitude make him hard to bear, but when the Decepticons need to get the dirt on their enemies, The Autobots, they make sure he is there to see that the job is done. His form allows him to sneak into human car shows and slip out, unseen. He is quick and deadly, making any fight with him a short, pointless struggle. He has trained under Soundwave and Starscream, making him a brilliant strategist. That brings him to his downfall, should things go sour and his plan fails, he is awful at making up a Plan B on the spot, which is why he gets captured, anytime things go wrong. He is Starscream's secret second-in-command, and plans one day to help his overthrow Megatron and become the second-in-command, and eventually, the leader of the Decepticons.

Weapons: Switchblade makes his weapons in the style of a member of the mafia. His main weapon is, as his name implies, a robotic switchblade stiletto knife. He uses this to backstab and get the drop on his enemies. He modified his pistol to look like a silenced revolver. Finally, when he gets into a fix, he brings out his automatic rifle, which is modded to look like a tommy-gun. At times he has been known to use a scattergun for defense. When he fights in his vehicle, it uses hidden stealth-friendly weapons, like one shot snipers and quick bursts of small bullets.

Personality: Switchblade ironically, being the lead spy, is a cocky, arrogant, and loud-mouthed Decepticon. He is considered a useful annoyance by his fellow Decepticons and he knows that is the only reason why he hasn't been shot yet. Even if the Autobots catch him, they have to torture him to get him to shut up, rather than to break him open. When he is working however, he is silent, and always making sure his plans go as they should and he succeeds his master's demands.


	3. Stripe (MLP OC)

(Based on an RP)

Name: Stripe

Species: Bat-Pony

Alliance: Criminal/Husband

Likes: Apples and his mane

Dislikes: Cake and his mane messed with.

Wife: Eris the Goddess of Chaos (Gender-bent Discord)

Kids: None (Yet : D)

Appearance: Purple skin with light purple eyes. Neat white mane, he cares for it extensively and being a Bat-Pony gives him bat wings and fangs. Instinct: Eyes glowing purple, ears perked. Sexy: Mane over shoulder, ears back.

Cutie Mark: Ace Card (For his countless cheating in poker matches.)

Other Sides: Instinct Stripe, Sexy Stripe

Story: Stripe's life wasn't going as he thought it should have. Born in bat-country, with an abusive father and a criminal mother, Stripe began to follow in his mother's footsteps, growing up as a thief and a charmer/heartbreaker, until his mother was shot by bat-country police. He was responsible for a theft that made his the most wanted stallion in bat-country. Leaving his father to die, he moved on to a new town and a new home. Now living in the abandoned Sweet Apple Acers, he went on to commit more crime, mostly theft. There he acquires a taste for apples, which helps, as now he keeps the apple farm. Stripe used his twisted ways to charm and woo other mares into doing what he wanted. This made him quite known among the public. After a while, he came across Eris, who tried to discord him. After realizing she couldn't, due to his lack of confidence and cruel nature already, decided to make fun of how much he obsessed over his mane. After being irritated enough, Stripe started picking on her about her hate for her alternate being, Discord. The two went back and forth. Both fell for each other, but never shown it to the other. Eris, just to annoy Stripe, moved in to the bottom part of the barn. After about a year, Eris slipped up and confessed in her sleep, much to Stripe's surprise. Long story short, the two became close and eventually married and now live in the barn. Stripe gave up his life to be with Eris. They plan to have a child or children.

Personalities: Hard to say because he acts differently with each of his sides.

Criminal: Stripe was born and raised in an awful environment. As a criminal, he was a cheater, liar, and a charmer. He would smooth talk his way out of situations and broke many hearts. In ponyville, he did small crimes, mostly theft and did his best to stay ahead of the cops, who would ship him back to bat-country, where he faces execution. He smoked and got drunk, much to Eris's displeasure.

Normal: After settling down with Eris, Stripe changed. He kept constantly getting drunk and smoking, but after an incident with Eris, attempts to quit. He, for the most part, is the lower one in the relationship, due to Eris being a goddess. He stays home and does the taxes and apple picking each season. But he has been known to pull Eris from fights. He loves Eris, but finds her bursts of playfulness while he is trying to do taxes, annoys him. He fumbles to make sure his mane is always neat.

Sexy: Stripe shows his lower status in the relationship with how he goes about being sexy for Eris. After experimenting, he found out a couple things that get her going. Whenever he lets his mane down, he pins his ear back like a helpless…well…..bat. This and whenever he does something cute with cake, is how he usually gets her in the mood. She tried once to be sexy for him, but in the end, he took over. He has to only bring out his playful side in small doses, as Eris's mind can't really handle it and he has broken her a couple times. The downside is Stripe and Eris have been planning to have a child for a while, but each time they go to try, they are interrupted by an unwanted visitor or intruder, much to Stripe's annoyance.

Instincts: Stripe has learned growing up that the way to charm, is to be civilized and neat. So he has learned to keep his natural bat-pony mindset at bay. But when nights like the time he attempted to give Eris a child, and was interrupted, twice, he lets his anger vent by letting go of his formal act, and giving away to his bat-instincts. Instead of apples, he hunts mice, his eyes glow, and he never hangs around Eris. Think of it like her personal dark-side, where he can slip to vent his anger.


	4. Lieutenant (Dog OC)

Name: Lieutenant

Rank: Prince, then Don of the Doberman Family

Breed: Doberman

Trademark Color: Dark Purple

Mate: Solitaire (Formally)

Goal: To continue the Doberman's rule over the city, killing Sargent.

Appearance: A strong but slim Doberman, who wears a black suit with a purple studded collar around his neck and a black fedora with a purple band around it. He likes a cigar once in a while.

Story: After a war wipes out all the humans from the earth, all the different dog breeds begin to form up and begin a civilization. Each respective dog family has strengths, for example, the Greyhounds are quick and often seen as the racers of the world, while Great Danes are intelligent and are often hired to teach pups. After years of forming up, it was clear who the four big families were, The German Shepards, The Pitbulls, The Rottweilers, and The Dobermans. The German Shepards took on the role of cops, the Pitbulls were drug dealers, The Rottweilers were mercenaries, and finally, the Doberman became the mafia of the world. As time passed the don of the Doberman family and the Leader of the Rottweilers started to meet. In Reap's mind, all dogs should live equal and the families should be allowed to let others in to the families, other than mates, who are already allowed in. However, in Dagger's mind, his mafia and Reap's mercenaries should team up and take over the city. Both of them have sons, who would play together while they met. They were Sargent, the next leader of the Rottweilers, and Lieutenant, prince of the Dobermans. After about three more years, Dagger agreed to Reap's terms, and suggested they unite the two families on the city outskirts, so that the Shepards would not interfere with this. But it turned out to be a trap, as the Dobermans began slaughtering all of the Rottweilers. Lieutenant, now a teenager, confronts Sargent, but tells him to run. When Dagger comes to check, he claims that he just found another dead Rottie. Reap escapes with his life, and begins to call back his remaining troops. As they escape, Dagger confronts Sargent on a bridge. Sargent accidentally stabs Dagger through the head with a broken piece of wood, killing him instantly. As his father's body rolls to his paws, Lieutenant's howls cut through the air, warning Sargent of what would happen if he returned to the city. With his father dead, Lieutenant becomes the new don of the Doberman family. He takes over the city by making a deal with the Pitbulls, who keep the Shepard's busy. He enslaves the Chihuahuas and takes all the Border collie females as prostitutes in his adult club he made on the side, even making one of him his queen for a while, before she sneaks out to find Sargent. Lieutenant sets up a trap and manages to kill Reap. Now, Sargent has prepared his forces, to take down his former friend.

Personality: Lieutenant's personality revolves around Sargent. In the beginning, as pups, the two became friends and played together, while their father's met. After Sargent accidentally kills Dagger, Lieutenant becomes a tyrant and takes over the breeds in New York City. He wishes one day to behead Sargent and burn his body, stuffing and mounting his prize on the wall.


	5. Brine (Potato Crafters OC)

(This is a prequel to my minecraft group's new series, The Potato Crafters. Please check us out.)

Name: Brine

Tittle: Brother of Notch

Occupation: Assassin and Potions

Wife: Kate (Formally)

Other sides: Herobrine (After finding the Hero stone).

Powers: Brine: Agility, Stealth. Herobrine: Teleportation, Fire-Balls, Mob Summoning, Flight, Thunder and Lightning, Building Out of Nothing, Telekinesis, Transfiguration, and Invisibility.

Appearance: Brine: A Minecraftian man, brown hair with blue eyes. He wears a greenish-blueish tee-shirt. He wears blue jeans with grey shoes. Assassin: Black Enderman robe. Enderman eyes on the back of his hood, marking his training under the Elder Ender Assassins. With Small Iron knives on his sash, Diamond sword on his back. The bandana covers his mouth. Herobrine: Normal look with glowing white eyes.

Story: Born just a day after his brother, Brine was destined to follow in Notch's shadow. Notch cared for his brother more than anything else, even showing him how to make a diamond sword. As they grew up, Notch became more of a hero among Minecraftia. His wisdom and leadership led the people to begin working on cities and larger villages. Brine tried to keep up, being right by his brother's side. His loyalty to Notch brought good things to Brine. He became the medic for the people and met his wife, Kate. As the years went by, Notch became the defender of Minecraftia, but he made enemies as well. A rouge group of villagers tried to assassinate Notch using a bow and arrow. The arrow missed and hit Kate in the neck, killing her. Brine swore revenge and left home, disappearing for a long time. More years came and went; Brine was training with a group known as the Ender Gods. He trained his body and mind for years, until he was ready. He was given a robe and a mission. He hunted down the group the murdered Kate. At the base, he slaughtered the men and found the leader. After killing him with his diamond sword, he discovered a stone. Brine decided to name it, the Hero stone and give it to his brother as a gift. When he got back, Notch was disappointed in him for not bringing them to justice. Brine studied the stone and found it was beginning to give him powers. He woke up the next day with the ability to teleport. Years went by and Brine slowly gained his powers. But this was also working the other way. He was gaining powers, but his personality changed. He went from a calm and smart person into a violent and destructive monster. Notch warned him, that if he didn't get rid of the stone, three unlikely heroes would destroy him. Brine ignored his brother's warning and continued to harness the power of the Hero stone. Notch and his men tried to stop him, but Brine snapped. Brine's eyes turned pure white and they glew a horrifying white. He murdered all of the men, including his brother, Notch. With an evil laugh and a flash of lightning, he shouted with victory, "I AM HEROBRINE!" And with that took off into the night, cursing the land, destroying villages, and making his name known throughout the land. Herobrine became a symbol of fear. Notch, now a god, began to seek out the three heroes that would bring an end to Herobrine's horror. Thus, the Potato Crafters began their journey, preparing to face Herobrine's wrath.


	6. Valken (Black Butler OC)

Name: Valken Auteur

Race: Demon, Disguised as Butler

Relations: Sebastian (Cousin), Hawkz (Half Brother, who is Half Demon, Half Reaper), Hail (Female reaper, his punching bag/possible lover)

Demon Type: Cat Demon, like his cousin

Master: Alice (The Young Mistress)

Occupation: Butler with his Half Brother, Hawkz

Skills: Cooking, Cleaning, Dancing, Charming, Fighting, Convincing, Serving, Defending the Manor, Teaching, Shooting, and Throwing Cards

Weapons: Sharpened Joker Cards, His wits

Demon Mark Location: Right half of it on his right hand, the left half is on Hawkz's left hand. Alice's mark is on her back

Goal: To help Alice track down and find the Holy Grail, while protecting her from assassins and other people trying to kill her. When she finds the Grail and puts it up for display, he will take her soul. Note: Hawkz is not interested in her soul, but he helps his brother out.

Appearance: Normal: Like all demons, Valken is tall. He lets his hair long in the back and makes it tidy in the front. He wears a neat black and purple waistcoat with a silver chain that hangs from his pocket. Inside his pockets, he has a supply of joker cards and silver pocket-watch. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His skin, again, like all demons, is pail. He wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses, but that is only to keep up the looks.

Orders: When Alice orders Valken and his brother to do something, like take out an army, both parts of the mark on their hands glow pink. Hawkz's eyes glow a fierce red with bird eyes while Valken's eyes glow a mellow blue with cat eyes. Adding to their already incredibly deadly skills, together, they can wipe out anyone that Alice tells them to.

Real Forms: When things get incredibly rough, Valken and his brother pull out their true forms. Hawkz is a bird demon, so he has bird wings, great vision, speed, deadly talons, and massive winds caused by his feathered wings. Valken, being a cat-demon, gains black demon wings, icy blue eyes, long claws, a spiked tail, fangs, and great agility. Combined, they are unstoppable. If Sebastian was able to make one Angel go insane just by looking at him, Valken and Hawkz combined can do much, much worse.

Personality: Being a demon, Valken mostly just does whatever Alice tells him to do. He has been known to tease and make fun of Alice.


End file.
